


the room was suddenly rich

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Captain Flint, Bottoming from the Top, Can't believe that's a tag, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Sex, Riding, Tumblr Prompt, idek how to tag these things I don't write porn, john silver/captain flint/madi (implied), john silver/madi (background), like that's what it is they're married, this one either like :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: Prompt 138: Are you cold?-----------------------------The snow is still falling, and it nestles in Silver’s curls from beneath his hat like tiny pearls, glistening as they melt. Flint sniffs loudly, his nose running unattractively into his mustache beneath the scarf he has wrapped around his face. Silver looks over at him at that and laughs, hurrying over.“Are you cold?” he teases, cupping his head in his hands. Flint jumps when the snow on them melts and drips onto his neck. Silver laughs, removing his hands.“Let’s go inside, before your nose turns as red as your hair.”





	the room was suddenly rich

**Author's Note:**

> guess how many drabbles I can title with a line from a poem

Silver loved the wintertime. 

He shouldn’t. He’d spent too many winters being too cold and too hungry, but there was something about snow he could never hate.

He thinks it’s the soothing quiet of it. How it makes people stop and stare up at the sky, either in wonder or resignation. How animals scurry away to find somewhere warmer and the sun hides away.

Flint, decidedly, does not like wintertime. He doesn’t even like autumn. He does not like being cold at all quite frankly. But he also can’t deny how much it pleases him to see Silver rosy-cheeked and delighted as he makes his way around their backyard in the snow.

He also won’t let him outside by himself in the snow, afraid he’ll slip on ice with his peg leg and fall and crack his head open, so Flint is bundled up in three sweaters and a blanket as he watches Silver make his way around the yard, the cat primly following by hopping from footstep to footstep.

The snow is still falling, and it nestles in Silver’s curls from beneath his hat like tiny pearls, glistening as they melt. Flint sniffs loudly, his nose running unattractively into his mustache beneath the scarf he has wrapped around his face. Silver looks over at him at that and laughs, hurrying over.

“Are you cold?” he teases, cupping his head in his hands. Flint jumps when the snow on them melts and drips onto his neck. Silver laughs, removing his hands.

“Let’s go inside, before your nose turns as red as your hair.”

Flint scowls at him, but he’s relieved to go in out of the cold. He opens the door and the cat rushes by them, making her way over to the rug in front of the hearth, and the two of them go inside.

“She gets that from you,” Silver says, looking over at the cat. “Always needing to be first to go anywhere.”

“She’s lucky I let her in the house at all with the way she likes to howl at ungodly hours of the morning to be fed,” Flint grumbles, shedding the blanket and sweaters he’s wearing until he’s just in his shirts and trousers. 

Silver follows suit and Flint drapes their clothes over the kitchen chairs so they can dry. Flint bustles him over to the armchair by the fire and drapes a blanket over his lap, bending down to unbuckle his leg before standing up. Silver reaches out and grabs his wrist, tugging at Flint until he sits in Silver’s lap.  
  
“Let me warm you up,” Silver hums, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw and Flint groans.  
  
“I’d rather have frostbite than listen to your pick up lines.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Silver says, sliding a hand up Flint’s shirt to squeeze his hip. “You’d rather be in bed with me right now.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

He’s right, of course. Silver is always right about these things, the bossy little shit.   
  
“Then you should have kept your leg on,” Flint murmurs, turning to look at him. “Now you’ll have to wait for me to go get your crutch so we can go to bed.”

Silver scowls and Flint laughs as he gets up, going into their bedroom to fetch his crutch. Comes back to find Silver sprawled shirtless in the chair, giving him a sultry look from beneath his lashes.

“In front of Marmalade? How inappropriate of you,” Flint says, and the cat meows from the rug in agreement. 

“You be quiet,” Silver says, pointing at her. “As if I didn’t see you out strutting in front of the neighbor’s barn cat yesterday. There’d better not be any kittens this winter.”

The cat flicks her tail at him and settles back down in front of the fire, lazily kneading the rug. Silver gives Flint a flat look.

“She’s _your_ cat. Give me my crutch.”

“She is not,” Flint says, handing him his crutch. “She’s _ours_ and if she has kittens well, that’s just more company for you and me.”

“Madi will  _not_  like having a bunch of cats in the house, she doesn’t like the fur,” Silver says, following Flint to the bedroom.

“I’ll brush her clothes myself,” Flint says, gently pushing him towards the bed until he sits down on the edge. “She’ll have nothing to worry about and will have named the kittens by the time she’s off on her next trip.”

Silver just shakes his head, tugging at Flint until he clambers onto the bed and straddles his lap. Makes a pleased noise at the sight of Flint’s collarbone peeking through the collar of his shirt and leans forward to mouth at the hollow of his throat. Flint hums and winds his hands into Silver’s hair, keeping him close.

Their bedroom is warm, well insulated and sharing the heat of the living room just outside their door, and they’re both drowsy as they start to kiss, slow and sweet. Silver’s broad hands are warm where they slide up Flint’s shirt and press against his skin and he relaxes into the touch. 

“Would you ride me?” Silver murmurs into the line of his throat. “Would you do that for your crippled old man?”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Flint chides, pushing at him until he’s on his back in the middle of the bed. “If you’re old, that makes me ancient. And if a man who runs from chores as quickly as you do is crippled, then I’m also in trouble.”

“I don’t run from chores,” Silver protests, untying Flint’s trousers for him. “It’s only doing dishes in the wintertime that I won’t do.”

“Your poor, delicate hands,” Flint teases, stripping himself out of his clothes before he starts on Silver’s. “You’d think you were a lord with how you complain.”  
  
“You like my hands,” Silver huffs, arching off the bed so that Flint can take his shirt off, flinging it to the side. Rids him of his pants equally fast.  
  
“I do like your hands,” Flint says, pressing a vial of oil into one of them. “And if you would be so kind as to put them to work.”

Silver smooths a hand up his thigh, squeezing his hip. Flint leans into his touch, and Silver grins.

“Eager?”

“Don’t tease me,” Flint says, pressing his hand against Silver’s chest, pinning him to the bed. “I’m not in the mood.”

Silver hums. He can give Flint quick and perfunctory if he wants, though he drags a hand up the inside of his thigh just once and Flint shivers.

“You sure?”

“If you don’t get a move on I’ll take that oil and have a night to myself down the hall,” Flint says with a scowl and Silver laughs, giving his thigh a last, soothing touch before he pries the bottle open and slick his fingers.

“Spread your legs for me then,” Silver croons and Flint does, bracing his knees on either side of Silver’s hips, hands on his chest.

Silver grasps his left hip with his free hand, giving him a mischievous look before pressing one slick finger against his rim. Flint’s thighs clench and then he relaxes with a sigh, Silver’s finger slipping inside without resistance. 

“You’re always so easy for me,” Silver murmurs, holding him still with a firm grip on his hip as he quickly works another finger inside. 

“And you’re always smug about it,” Flint says, voice hitching when Silver curls his fingers inside of him just right and makes Flint gasp, grinding down against his hand. 

“Yes, well, who else is as lucky as me,” Silver hums, stroking his thigh as he fingers him open. “To have someone like you in my bed?”

“I’m not going to be if you don’t hurry up,” Flint grinds out and Silver laughs, pulling his hand away and slicking himself up. Flint shifts and bats Silver’s hand away, taking his cock in hand before sinking down onto him with a sigh.  
  
Silver gasps as though Flint has struck him and Flint grins, circling his hips as he adjusts to the familiar thickness of Silver inside of him. Silver makes a strangled noise and clutches at his hips, throwing his head back on the bed.

“You’re always so sensitive,” Flint teases, working himself up to a slow, deep rhythm that’s going to leave them both breathless. “Haven’t you grown used to being inside of me by now?”  
  
“Never,” Silver groans, hand trailing down his hip to lazily tug at Flint’s cock. “You used to me being inside of you yet?”  
  
“Yes,” Flint sighs, thrusting up into Silver’s hand before sinking back down onto him. It’s the most familiar feeling the world.

“You tired of it?”

Flint scowls down at him and Silver grins.

“Arrogant,” he chides, grinding down with a circle of his hips that makes Silver’s mouth drop open on a moan instead of the reply had no doubt been about to say.

Then he leans down and kisses Silver to make him be quiet, hips still grinding in a filthy circle. Silver wraps his arms around him, holding him close and murmuring filthy nonsense into his ear. Flint smiles before his mouth drops open in a moan when he manages to work himself just right and Silver’s cock presses against that spot inside of him. He grinds his own cock against Silver’s belly at the same time and he finds himself on the edge of an orgasm far too soon for his liking.

“That’s it,” Silver murmurs, bending his good leg to get some leverage to cant his hips up to meet Flint’s rhythm. “Just like that.”  
  
Flint moans softly, trying to work himself into a faster rhythm but Silver keeps his hands on his hips, holding him in place. Flint’s thighs tremble with the effort to keep still on top of trying not to come.

“Not yet,” Silver hums, hips still thrusting up in a deep, punishing rhythm. “You’re not /nearly/ desperate enough. You haven’t turned that pretty shade of pink I like yet.”

Flint curls his lip down at him and Silver just curls one hand around his cock again, pulling him down until they’re flush against one another, Silver as deep inside of him as he can get. Flint’s whole body feels like he’s on fire from the thick, hot press of Silver inside of him and the slick slide of his hand on his cock.

Silver makes a pleased noise and his other hand lets go of Flint’s hip, sliding up to cup the base of his throat. His thumb sweeps over his pulse and Flint pauses, because it’s too much. He can’t take the feel of Silver’s hands on top of trying to ride him into the fucking mattress. 

“Either keep your hands to yourself or let me come,” Flint says, sounding more like he’s pleading than he’d like. Silver gives his cock one last stroke and then lazily puts his hands over his head, lounging against the pillows like a cat.  
  
“Go ahead then,” Silver says nonchalantly. “Use me as you like.”

He hasn’t fooled Flint though. Flint knows that look on his face. Knows it means Silver is closer to coming than he’d ever admit. Knows that he never lasts long when subjected to Flint on top of him like this. Flint can see it in his eyes and he smiles, leaning down to put his hand on Silver’s wrists before “ working his pace into something fast and punishing. The headboard rattles against the wall and Silver writhes beneath him and Flint can feel his body start to tense as he gets close.

“Not yet,” Flint says when he can feel Silver’s thighs start to tremble under his own. He grins when Silver scowls up at him.

“It’s what you get for teasing,” Flint gasps out as he mercilessly fucks himself on Silver’s cock until he’s coming across Silver’s belly, whole body trembling. Nearly collapses against Silver, but catches himself on his elbows.

“Please,” Silver moans under him. “Please can I-?

Flint gives one last roll of his hips and Silver nearly arches up off the bed when he comes, hands clutching at Flint’s shoulders. Tugs him down for a deep, biting kiss when he relaxes again, sliding his hands up to thread his fingers through Flint’s hair.“

You still cold?” Silver asks after a moment, his expression back to being smug and confident, and Flint reaches between them and gives his nipple a twist. 

Silver yelps, looking up at him with a pout.

“No, I’m not,” Flint murmurs, kissing him again. “You’ve warmed me up. Next I’ll be demanding breakfast in bed and a hot bath.”

“Anything you want,” Silver says, stroking his hair away from his face. Turns onto his side and keeps Flint bundled against him. Traces lazy patterns into his skin.

“And what do you want in return for these demands?” Flint asks.

“I already have it,” Silver says, smiling softly at him. Flint smiles back, closing his eyes as he settles down against Silver’s side.

 At least until he feels Silver’s hand slide down his side to squeeze his ass.

“This,” he says with a hum, “Is all I need.”

“When I wake up,” Flint mumbles from where he’s still pressed against Silver’s side. “You’ll regret that.”

“Counting on it.”


End file.
